


Where The Bee Sucks

by Geekygirl24



Series: The Caffery Family [3]
Category: Inception (2010), James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur really should have been paying attention...he should have seen the gunman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Bee Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> The title will make sense by the end I promise. Please leave a comment :)

Arthur sighed as his phone continued to vibrate and ping in his pocket, resting his forehead on the cool, clean walls of the hospital. It was hard to imagine that it already been a week since the…incident.

Eames and Harry were on an assignment together in Paris, so Arthur and Merlin were taking the children out for a meal. They all spent so much time in dangerous situations, that trivial things such as robberies, didn’t even cross their minds. 

They should have done.

Arthur didn’t even notice the man at first. He seemed perfectly ordinary…until he pulled out the 9mm handgun, pulling a balaclava over his face.

“ALRIGHT! EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!” yelled the man, waving the gun around as people began to scream and staff dropped their trays on the ground, “OPEN UP THE CASHIER AND GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY!”

Arthur winced at the memory of the children….they were utterly calm, despite the imminent threat. Granted there was a slight wariness in their eyes, but in comparison to the rest of the children in the place, they were practically statues. Neal had a protective hand on his younger brother’s back, pushing up into the ground as Quentin began to slip his hand into his back pocket to grab…a phone.

“Quentin…don’t” whispered Arthur urgently as the gunman span around in their direction,

“YOU, WHAT DO YOU HAVE THERE!?”


End file.
